1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel cephalosporin and to a process for the preparation thereof. More particularly, it relates to a novel cephalosporin of the formula (I), ##STR3## wherein A, R and X are as described hereinafter, the non-toxic pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof and to the preparation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that cephalosporin series compounds such as Cephalothin and Cefazolin are very effective and are widely used as chemotherapeutic agents for infectious diseases caused by gram-positive or gram-negative bacteria.
However, these cephalosporin series compounds have no effect on infectious diseases caused by Pseudomonas aeruginosa which has been spreading increasingly in recent years and is often very difficult to cure. Cephalosporin series compounds which are effective against Pseudomonas aeruginosa are not yet commercially available.